


What does love mean to you?

by mimzy630



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff but deep, Iris is almost there hidden by convenient camera angles, Love, post-Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimzy630/pseuds/mimzy630
Summary: Hitomi and Date record their feelings and musings about love.
Relationships: Date Kaname/Sagan Hitomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	What does love mean to you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevi/gifts).



“What does love mean to you?”

Iris had given me the prompt a few days ago... She told me to record my feelings and be honest with myself. It’s so strange to think that not so long ago, I was the one teaching her... Back then, I told her that love was her smile, and she replied with an embarrassed _Moooooooooom_ , but I saw her smile despite her protesting. Of course, that was years ago. I thought for a long time about what I would say now, and I suppose this is as good a time as any to figure it out. I sat on my couch and awkwardly faced the laptop Iris always has set-up in the living room for her streams. I leaned forward, and before I could rethink my decision, I hit RECORD.

******

“What does love mean to you?”

Iris had been badgering me to record my answer for a few days. I checked a few times to make sure the laptop sitting on my old couch/bed was not streaming, but my mind protested. Why was an 18-year-old asking me, a 42-year-old cop, the meaning of love? I could practically hear her voice in my head  _ because you won’t acknowledge it, silly!  _ I guess if I’m going to be thinking about becoming a Sagan seriously, I should think it through anyway... I hunched forward and clicked RECORD.

\------

I was quiet for a bit, the timer ticking up without regard to my awkwardness. A good teacher is able to break down their thoughts into easily communicable bits, so I thought this would be easy... I might have overestimated familiarity, though. There’s no textbook to refer to when it comes to love, though many have tried to sell them.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to make my own,” I stated, triumphantly.

...But I guess my mind didn’t get the memo. Luckily, my instincts began to kick in: the first rule I taught was if something is hard to explain, start with examples. Describing the colors may be difficult, but saying ‘apple-color’ is simple.

“I’ll start with what love looks like.”

Some part of me noticed my left-hand had clutched the necklace hanging on my chest, but I continued mostly unaware.

“Love looks like Iris practicing her dances with me. Watching her unsure steps mature into confident strides. Watching her pour her passion into something and love doing it- I love that feeling.”

My foot started tapping to the beat of her most recent song on its own, but I stilled it. After the break-in, I was so heartbroken when I realized couldn’t be right alongside her anymore... But I found ways to make myself useful. No longer a partner, I could critique her moves and refine them- and sometimes I’d dance along anyway. It must have worked; in one of the interviews she did, she said that she never got nervous at concerts because she already got a passing grade from the person who mattered most! I’m glad I watched that one without her; she doesn’t need to see her mother cry... I had always worried that somehow she would sense that we weren’t biologically related. Maybe I wasn’t giving myself enough credit... After all, I always thought Manaka was amazing as well.

******

Even though I knew what would happen, I still froze when RECORD changed to STOP. Despite my critiques, the gears of my brain were still stuck. If I hadn’t sent Mizuki to distract Aiba, I knew I would have been chastised by the AI.

“Mizuki loves that vomit stew.”

I already knew Iris would protest with a pout, saying that she asked what love meant to  _ me _ , not Mizuki. But I already started, so... I guess now I have to continue. I just have to explain a bit more. Part of me starting waiting for the familiar chirp from my AI-Ball, but it never came- I’m on my own. But... What? She just likes the taste, right?

Maybe it wasn’t just that. After all, I can’t stand that stew. The only reason I took so long to fulfill my promise was to avoid that awful smell... But I guess it’s not all bad. After all, while she’s eating, I don’t have to listen to her berate my chopstick handling or criticize my wardrobe or yell at me to comb my hair. Though... And I’ll never admit this...

“Sometimes it’s nice to hear her yell at me. At least I know how to improve a bit... And at least it means she’s not complacent. Better her yell at me than Shoko yell at her.”

It took me six seconds to realize my mouth moved on its own. My fingers flew to the STOP button, but it didn’t work- maybe the computer had frozen, and I was safe _. _ Since I can verbally talk with Aiba at home now, I’ve become more loose-lipped; I’m practically like a drunkard.

\------

“Love looked like going to the arcade with Manaka.”

It hurts a bit to remember that time, but the memories are still warm like summer days they occupied. When I was with her, time never felt like it was passing; the only thing we counted were the coins we had left, and the only thing that passed was the joystick. Even though we had our own ambitions, we put those on hold to just enjoy each other's' laughter. I never thought I’d experience that again...

******

“Renju loved his rum.”

It probably wasn’t the best example to use for the video, but if I knew anything, it was that. It wasn’t just the taste, though- actually, one time at the bottom of his third glass, he told me he didn’t even like rum. No, I think for Renju, it was a social thing. Mentally, he knew he shouldn’t be talking; revealing your ties to the yakuza, especially after starting a business, was a horrible idea. But I guess, every night when he went home, he could rest a little easier after lifting some weight off his shoulders. Maybe he just wanted someone to talk to. That’s the reason I kept coming back, too.

\------

“Love looks like ShovelForge with Mizuki.”

I’ve played ShovelForge with Iris countless times before, but with Mizuki it was a bit different. Mizuki never likes losing at anything she does, so while I would learn with Iris, Mizuki would definitely be my teacher. Still, she’s always nice; whenever I mess up or take a while because of my arm, she never snaps at me. She reminds a lot of how I am when teaching- kind, yet clear and strict enough to correct. With her, I’d experience new things. But she’s not the only source of ‘new’ in my life.

******

“Iris loves ShovelForge.”

Obviously, the only reason I’d play a game like that is because Iris likes it. I’m far too old to enjoy moving blocks around and making fake... ‘structures,’ if you can call them that when they’re on a computer screen. I might not be able to memorize all the different ‘recipes,’ but at least the enemies are just pixelated. I’ll take the cube game any day over something... Scarier.

\------

“Love looks like new feelings with Date.”

Even though we dated years ago, everything still feels so fresh when I’m with him. My favorite new memory has to be when I dragged him to a haunted house on Halloween. Originally I think I was just trying to relive that memory of him grabbing my arm, but the day ruined before it could start.

******

“Hitomi loves horror.”

I have no idea why she does; maybe it’s the thrill, or maybe she’s just a masochist. After the blow to my pride years ago, I have no idea why I let myself be dragged to another haunted house. I wouldn’t give her the satisfaction this time, though. If I start the night holding her hand, I can’t be accused of grabbing it in fear, right.

\------

“I love the way he trusts me.”

Besides just to fight off the hoards of the undead, it feels nice when he trusts me with things. I always felt a little guilty for raising Iris; changing her name felt like ransacking the grave of someone who couldn’t object. With Falco, it was different- when I met him at the shrine all those years ago, he was at his most vulnerable, on the run from pursuers, yet he still trusted me to kiss him, treat him, and...

******

“I love the way I can trust her.”

I don’t mean to protect me from those nightmares she calls ‘charming.’ My memories are still a little hazy, but they are there: I remember being a lone wolf for so long, trusting no one but myself. Boss was the first I told my past, but it was just out of desperation. Opening my heart to Hitomi was something I chose, and I’m so glad she let me...

*-*-*-

“Love him,” the wistful lady whispered.

“Love her,” the soft gentleman replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Take that ending as you will. Was it a stream the whole time? Did I just run out of words in my self-set limit?  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy some cute almost relationship stuff. After this I think I'm back to working on Lemniscate Means Forever, should be fun!  
> If you haven't already, check out the AI Zine I'm a mod of https://twitter.com/AITSFzine ! One of the other Mods, Shevi, was who I wrote it for~


End file.
